Secret Santa: Grease Christmas Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Jan suggested a fun thing to do with everyone at the little Christmas party. Lots of romantic friendship fluff in this! Happy Holidays everyone!


**Well! This is it! My Christmas present to you! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy this humorous and heartwarming story! No negative reviews please. Not on Christmas. Otherwise you'll end up getting coal next year. Teehee. Really... No negative reviews please.**

In the middle of December, the gang has gathered around Jan's basement and then talked about what they always want for the holidays.

Then Jan shouts excitedly, "I have an idea!"

All heads look at her in question and then she says having an idea, "How about we can do 'Secret Santa'?"

Doody asked, "What's that?"

"It's a game where you put piece of paper with your names in it and put them into a hat, and someone takes out the different name and have to buy a present for them. And you can't tell who's name or a soul or anything. That's what the secret is! And you have to guess who bought you a present."

The gang looks at each other and then Sandy said, "That sounds like fun."

"Let's do it!" Frenchy squeaked but then asked Jan, "Can I play too? Even though I'm Jewish?"

Jan replied wrapping an arm around her friend, "Sure! Anyone is welcome!"

"Then Jan, your the host!" Kenickie shouted but then asked with confusion, "What do we do first?"

Jan explains again, "You have to write your names on pieces of paper and then you put them in a hat." She got up and went upstairs. Then she came back with paper and pencils. She ripped paper and gave each to everyone else along with pencils.

"I have really bad handwriting." Sonny admits as he wrote his name.

"So do I." The other guys said individually.

Jan also brought a hat downstairs as well and then says, "then you put your names in here!"

One by one, they all put their names in the hat. Then Jan shakes it up explaining, "Each of you will pick out the names, but if you get your own name, put it back in."

She holds the hat out and one by one, everyone takes pieces of paper out reveling different names, and Jan is the last to pick.

"I got-" Sonny was about to say and then Jan interrupts, "You can't tell what name you got! That'll spoil the secret!" She says to everybody. "Now you have to get presents for someone you picked."

And they did.

Soon it was the day before Christmas Eve, and the gang were once again gathered in Jan's basement. During those couple of days, one by one, they secretly put presents underneath a tiny christmas tree in the basement Jan got at different times just so they won't know who.

They were all cuddling together having hot chocolate or cider. Jan sits on Putzie's lap in her red reindeer knitted sweater and red bows in her pigtails cuddling into him. Marty sits with Frenchy in their Christmas dresses. Rizzo sits on Kenickie's lap in her black dress. And Sandy sits next to Danny in her red dress. Soon it was time to open presents.

They all find presents with their names on it but not who it's from. They get them and came back to open.

Jan explained, "Remember to guess the person who gives the present. Who wants to go first?"

Sonny gave in, "Alright. I'll go first."

He opened his present and shouts, "A COMIC! IN MINT CONDITION! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS PUTZIE?!"

Putzie suddenly said, "Uh… It wasn't me…"

Sonny frowned and then asked, "Danny? Doody? Kenickie? Rizzo? French? Jan? Sandy?" He asked everyone and they all shook their heads. And that led up to only one person.

Sonny asked his girlfriend, "Marty?"

She nodded quickly and went to kiss him. Sonny asked, "How did y' know I wanted the comic book?"

Marty explains, "I heard you mentioning it, and then I went to a comic store to get it for free."

Then he asked looking suspicious, "How did y' get it for free?"

Jan then shouted, "Marty! Open yours!"

Marty was about to, but suddenly admired the wrapping paper.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kenickie asked.

"Just loving this wrapping paper. It looked like one of you worked so hard on it."

"What are we young?" Danny asked. "Open it!"

"OPEN IT!" The rest of the gang shouted individually.

Marty gave them a dirty look, then opened her present and it was actually a tiny box with makeup in it.

"Oooooh!" Marty says as she took a mirror compact out. "This is beautiful! I love it!" Then she looks around the room. "I think I know who the Secret Santa is. Frenchy!"

French smiled widely and nodded as she got up and hugged Marty.

Marty said, "When I saw makeup, your the first that came into my mind." Then she giggles.

Kenickie then shouted enthusiastically, "Frenchy it's your turn!"

Frenchy opened her gift, and inside was thin box. She opened it, and before she knew it, the aroma of chocolate entered her nose.

"Oooooh! Chocolate!" She took one out and then immediately asked, "Jan? Did you get me chocolate?"

"I did…n't" Then Jan giggled hysterically.

French then asked with confusion, "Then who gave me this? Putzie?"

Putzie slowly nodded.

"Thanks Putzie!" Frenchy took one out and ate it.

"I guess it's my turn." Putzie said and then opened his and frowned.

He looked down at a box of gardening supplies and then to his girlfriend.

Jan shook her head immediately.

Putzie then looked around trying to get a good guess. He closed his eyes and then asked, "Rizzo. But I'm not sure if-"

"Yep."

"-it was WAIT WHAT?" He opened his eyes to Rizzo and asked, "Why gardening supplies?"

Rizzo shrugged not giving a reason why. Putzie looked down again then something came into his mind. "You know what? My old man would want these. Yay! I got them for free! Thanks Rizzo!"

Rizzo smiled really glad that Putzie liked her present. Which means she has to open hers. Her present is wrapped in a newspaper and then says sarcastically, "Geez. Looks like no one can afford wrapping paper." She opens it and then found that it was a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket.

Rizzo gasped and Kenickie says, "Merry Christmas love!" Then he kisses her.

"That was you?!" Rizzo asked surprised.

Kenickie nodded and Rizzo attacked him with kisses.

Doody yelled at Kenickie, "Dude! Open your present before I barf!"

Kenickie looked a the present in front of him and then opened it slowly until he smiled not surprised. "Danny I know it was you! This is so obvious!" He holds up a picture frame with him and Danny in it.

They all laugh so hard and Danny says laughing, "I can't help it!"

Then he opens his present in front of him and then inside was tickets.

He looked at them and everyone in confusion and then asked his girlfriend. "Sandy?"

She nodded and kissed him. "Merry Christmas!"

Danny then says, "Why those tickets?"

"To what? A football game?" Sonny asked.

Sandy replied, "Oh no. It's tickets to a ballet!"

Instantly the guys were laughing hysterically that their guts are in pain.

"ZUKO'S GOING TO A BALLET!" Sonny screamed and laughed annoyingly.

Danny's face turned red with embarrassment and Sandy hugs him saying soothingly, "My parents had those tickets for a while and they can't go. I have to take someone."

"Alright already!" Jan shouted to calm them down.

Sandy smiles at the gift in front of her and then opens it.

She smiles at a stuffed animal. A teddy bear with a red bow on it. She hugs it. "Awwwww! So cute!" She looks to either Jan, Doody or Sonny and she picked, "Doody."

Doody smiled and then went to give her a hug.

Danny said, "Sandy, if I were your Secret Santa, I would give you a teddy bear larger than that!"

Doody sat back down and then opened his present. He gasped at what it was. A new Howdy Doody puppet.

"Wow! A new puppet! Thank you..." He looks around the room and asked, "Jan?"

She shook her head and he asked, "Sonny?"

Sonny nodded and then says, "I went all day and night to find that!"

Kenickie sighed and stood up to stretch. "Well, it seems like everyone got their presents, so why don't we all relax and-"

Then there was an interruption.

"Wait! Jan didn't get her present!" Doody shouted pointing.

They all looked at Jan who smiled happily not caring.

"Why do you not have a present?" Putzie asked his girlfriend.

Jan replied, "Well, when we took out our names, I kinda took out my name."

"But you said that you put back your name back in the hat," Sandy said remembering her rules.

Jan sighed, "I know. But honestly, I realized that my present is watching my friends getting presents from each other. I never seen all of you smile like that before!" She giggles lightly, "It's actually the best present I've ever got in my life!"

Putzie smiles widely and then kisses his girlfriend on the cheek. "Are you really sure you don't want a present?"

Jan shook her head. "I just love this. Us getting together, opening each other's gifts, and all of your faces are priceless." Then she laughs which made others smile.

Then they soon couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" She asked confused.

"We're actually gonna give you a present. Since you're the host and did a wonderful job." Danny stood up and went behind her little tree to take the present out and then gave it to Jan.

"Awwwwww! You guys shouldn't have!" Jan gushed and then opens slowly until she noticed there is mittens, a scarf, and ear muffs.

Her face twisted with confusion. "Thank you all. But it's not that cold right now. And it hardly snows." Her face turns sad. She had always wanted to see snow since she was a little kid.

Putzie wraps his arm around her and says to her, "Look in the bottom."

Jan looked back in the small box and then took out a little note that read, "check outside!" She stood up and went upstairs. The gang followed her and then she opened the door and gasped.

White. White everywhere on the lawn. And snowflakes falling down.

Jan gasped as she first saw it. It's only on her lawn. She looks to see a snow machine shooting out fake snow everywhere. And it's cold too.

"You guys did all this?" She asked about to be on the verge of tears of joy.

They nodded and then she hugs them all tightly. "Thank you! Thank you all!"

Kenickie shouts, "Are we all just gonna stand here! Let's play in the snow!" And they all ran in different parts and started to snowball fight, build snowman, and catching snowflakes for the first time.

Putzie picked Jan up bridal style and spins her around. "Happy Holidays love!"

Jan smiles and cuddles into his shoulder. Danny and Sandy watches the beautiful couple grinning and then kisses each other after they noticed they're under the mistletoe. Frenchy and Marty built a snowman and Doody and Sonny pretend to have war in the snow. Rizzo and Kenickie watches too and made snow angels, which led up to making out in the middle of the snow.

"Happy Holidays!" They all shouted to each other and continued to play in the snow.


End file.
